a boy and his cat
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: And he stares at that retarded cat, mewling and looking at you, and he's just so angry… "She's never coming back, you stupid animal, she isn't!" –part one of the 'she didn't mean to do it' series.


**Title: a boy and his cat**

**Rating: T**  
**Spoilers: G**eneral

**Characters**: Euphy/Suzaku

**Summary: And he stares at that retarded cat, mewling and looking at you, and he's just so angry… "She's never coming back, you stupid animal, she isn't!" –part one of the 'she didn't mean to do it' series.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

**Begin note: This is a part of a slightly bigger project I've planned, about Euphy's death. There will be several one-shots exploring the way different characters mourn her passing, outward, or in secret. And part one is, of course, Suzaku. In a review, you may tell me who you want me to do next, and I'll consider it. I hope you enjoy some Suzaku angst:**

It was the cat that started it, really. It was that stupid, stupid cat, which Euphy liked so much, that stupid cat, which he agreed to keep because she asked him to.

Suzaku sits in his room, on the bed.

Tired gray sunlight peers through the curtains. He stares emptily at the wall across from him, above the desk.

'Suzaku-kun,' Cecile knocks on the door tentatively. 'We should get going soon.'

He remains silent, and eventually, hears the sound of her heels as she retreats down the hallway.

With a loud crash a small vase topples over from the windowsill, and breaks into a thousand pieces, and if Suzaku were a tad bit more poetic, he would've made comparisons with his heart. Arthur enters like he owns the place, not a single trace of guilt in him, hops over the remnants of the vase, and sits in front of Suzaku, staring up at the boy-soldier with large yellow eyes.

'Meow.'

No response.

'Meow.'

Maybe is he stays silent and unmoving like that, the cat will leave too, like Cecile did.

'Meow.'

Angry at the lack of attention, Arthur leaps, and hits Suzaku's arm with a soft furry paw. Suzaku's arm hangs limply, like a dead man's limb. And he is dead, isn't he? A dead man walking. Arthur hisses, lunges at his owner, and starts scratching and biting viciously, hissing and spitting in the young man's face.

But Suzaku hardly changes his position, as fat drops of blood trail down his face, and calloused hands. Bloodstained. That's all he'll ever be.

Up until now, there was always someone to drag Arthur away, when it got too vicious Euphy, with her soft voice, her kind smile, he bright eyes, and naïve, even childish ideals… But now… Now he's all alone. There's no one to save him. Not from Arthur, not from himself.

'Meow.' Arthur has stopped his onslaught, clearly having realized, just as Suzaku had, that there's no one to stop him now, and the game has become boring. He sits across from his owner, and his black fur is matted with blood, and there's flesh under his claws. The human is unmoving, a statue made of skin and bone, and an aching emptiness for a heart.

'Meow?'

'No,' says Suzaku softly, and shakes his head, in response to the question in the animal's eyes.

'Meeeeeeow?'

'No,' he repeats, calmly, coldly, detachedly, 'she isn't coming.'

'Meow? Meow. Meow, meow.'

The soldier shakes his head again.

Arthur attacks again with renewed vigor, scratching, and biting, spewing venom, meow, meow, meow, as if the sheer ferocity of the attack could bring Euphy back to stop him.

Suzaku throws the animal away from him with unnecessary force. The cat hits the opposite wall, and falls to his feet. With a slow deliberate shrug it goes to stand in front of the broken boy one more time.And Suzaku stares at that retarded cat, mewling and looking at him, and he feels just so… angry…

'Meeeeow?'

He explodes.

"She's never coming back, you stupid animal, she isn't!" he yells, "Get out!" He dodges the pillow Suzaku throws at him. "Go away! There's nothing left for you here!" He starts to shake, furious with the dumb animal. "She's not coming back! She's never ever coming back here again!" He grabs another pillow and gets to his feet to improve his aim. "She's dead." Suzaku wraps his arms around his middle, almost afraid that he might break in half, if he doesn't physically hold himself together. Tears, hot and salty spill down his cheeks, and irritate the bleeding scratches all over his face. He slowly sinks to his knees on the floor, rocking slowly back and forth, face buried in the pillow." She's dead, you stupid cat. She's dead."

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please be kind and leave me a review. And if you decide to favorite the story, if you can, please kindly take the time to add a few words about what you liked. Also, anonymous reviews are allowed ^^**


End file.
